Garden
by Namassuki
Summary: Sora has been away from his home for five years. When he returns, he met someone who happened to be his gardener.
1. Who The Hell Is He?

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

"Don't forget to call me!" his lover said after they broke their hug.

"I will."

"Don't find another guy." he chuckled.

"I won't, Tidus. I won't."

"You better be! Who knows someone will fall in love with you because honestly, Sora, you're so cute and adorable and sexy, delicious---"

"Okay! I get it! I won't seduce anyone!" Sora said, blushing. Tidus grinned.

"Good. Again," Tidus kissed Sora on lips. "Don't forget to call me," he said. Sora nodded, kissed his lover before he went into the train. As the door closed, he glanced at his boyfriend and waved his hand. His boyfriend made a call-me gesture as the train started to move. He standstill on his spot, waving at his boyfriend until he could not see him anymore.

_'I'm gonna miss him,'_ he thought then began to look for his seat. He found his compartment and took a seat. Looking out at the changing view outside, he thought about his destination. _'I can't wait to see them.'_ he smiled. _'My family.'_

-

"The train is late," Roxas said as he checked his wristwatch.

"Ehh, it'll be here. Train always late," his friend, a redhead young man, said. Roxas frowned.

"I know that but father doesn't want us to be late," he said. His friend sighed. Just then, a sound of screeching heard and both the young men watched as a train slide on the rails towards them and stopped before them in a halt. "He's here!" Roxas exclaimed and waited in eagerness as one by one of the passenger came out of the body of the train. Then, he saw the one he had been looking for. "Sora!" A brown-haired young man looked at him instantly. The chubby face formed a huge grin and a moment later, Roxas found himself on the floor. "Ough...you're heavy, Sora."

"I'm not!" Sora exclaimed as he got off Roxas' body. "I've lost ten pounds within these five years," he said. Roxas groaned, rolled his eyes before he got on his foot.

"Whatever. Let's go. Father's waiting and you're late."

"Don't blame me! Blame the train," Sora pouted. Roxas rolled his eyes again.

-

They arrived at their home where there was a silver Porsche car parked outside of the house. Sora immediately jumped out of roofless car and ran towards the Porsche. His eyes shone as he touched the car's surface smoothly. "W-Wow...what a great car! This is awesome, Roxas! You finally bought it!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"Err...that's not mine, Sora," Roxas said. Sora blinked. "And no, not father's either."

"Then whom?"

"Our gardener," Roxas replied. He pressed the bell and faced his confused brother.

"We have a gardener?" Sora asked. Roxas nodded. "Since when?"

"Since you left," Roxas replied. "Father had to hire one since no one mow the lawn again."

"And what about you?" Sora asked. "Can't you do it?"

"I'm lazy," Roxas said. Sora groaned. "Besides, father said the gardener did a great job compared to you. Some plants dead when you treated them last time."

"Hey, it's not my fault if I hate plants!"

"Maybe that's why the plants died - because you hate them," the redhead said. Sora stuck his tongue at Roxas' friend. Roxas sighed in tired. He pressed the bell again when the door opened and revealed a quite good-looking man. The three became silent as the man stared at them intently, especially the brunet.

"I see you lose some weigh," the man said. Sora smiled weakly. "Get in." The three of them followed the men into the house. Sora checked the house inside and found out that nothing changed much except the wallpaper and there was an addition of small aquarium on the table next to the television. He checked the aquarium. Inside of the aquarium, there are beautiful glittering beta fish.

"I thought dad hates fishes," Sora said. Roxas laughed.

"He did. But not now," Roxas said. Sora quirked his eyebrow.

"Oi boys, dinner before I pull you," the man said from the kitchen. Roxas dragged Sora before the brunet could ask for more. Sora's eyes shimmered as he looked at the foods served on the table. Most of the foods were his favorite. No doubt that his father cook especially for him. After praying, they began eating their dinner. None said anything for a while. "So Sora." the man started during the dinner. The brunet looked at his father.

"Yes?"

"How's your perverted boyfriend?"

"...Uh..." Sora sweat dropped. "H-He's fine."

"Where is he now?"

"Back at dormitory. He couldn't come along until next, next month since he has blitzball tournament next month," Sora replied.

"I don't give a damn about what he did," his father said. Sora sweat dropped more. "What grade did he get last semester?"

"Why do you ask, dad?"

"Answer him, Sora," Roxas said. Sora frowned.

"Dad, I know you hate Tidus but---"

"Of course dad hates him. He took away your virginity when you were twelve," Roxas stated. Sora groaned.

"That's because I love him!"

"You're too young to fall in love, Sora," his father said.

"No I'm not! I'm almost twenty and I'm still with him AND I still love him!"

"But Sora, Tidus---" Roxas said.

"Aww shut up!" Sora shouted as he put fork and spoon harshly on the table. "Why do you guys hate him so much anyway? He never did anything wrong towards you guys!"

"He fucked you when you were twelve," Sora's father said intensely as he glared at his son. Before Sora could say anything, he continued, "and you were supposed to become a role model to Roxas but no! You encourage him!"

"…Roxas lose his virginity already?" Sora amazed. Roxas slapped his forehead. His father twitched.

"That's it! You're grounded, boy! Now go upstairs and sleep before I kick your butt!" Sora frowned. He glared at his father before he stood up quickly that caused the chair fell then went upstairs. A moment later, loud crash heard from the first floor. Roxas sighed and looked at his father.

"It's his first day, father. You don't have to be so strict," Roxas said.

"Yeah. Besides, Tidus has been taking good care of Sora," Axel said.

"Humph. Riku's much better than damn blitzball boy."

-

Sora cursed then pouted cutely. He felt anger towards his father for still not supporting his relationship with Tidus. He loves Tidus and Tidus loves him. No one can change that. But his father hates Tidus ever since he found out that Tidus took away his virginity. His father forbids him from seeing Tidus but being stubborn brunet he was, he never listened to his father. He still sees Tidus, although it was hard considering his father had eyes on him. Then, luck turned over when he was accepted to attend Twilight College with Tidus. He wasted no time to move in the dormitory and shared the same room with Tidus.

Now, he still loves Tidus and his father still against the relationship.

'_Why can't he just accept us? Tidus isn't that bad…'_ he thought. _'He's not that pervert. He only loves me. That why we did it.'_ He sighed then rolled to his side and looked at the bright moon outside. _'I wonder if he's staring at the moon right now…'_ a sweet smile crept up on his face. _'I should call him.'_

-

The next day, Sora woke up early. He looked at the sun that is shining brightly beyond the horizon. He frowned when he remembered what had happened last night but then smiled when he remembered his conversation with his lover. Sighing, he climbed off the bed and walked out of his room to the bathroom opposite of his room. He wasted no time to take a bath after brushing his teeth then went downstairs. The first thing he notices is a smell of bacon.

_'Smell delicious. I bet dad cooks,'_ Sora thought and grinning, he dashed to the kitchen, spread his arms and exclaimed with the top of his lung, "Morning dad!" he waited for a few second for a reply but when none came, he opened his eyes and stunned. Slowly, his arms dropped to his sides as he stared at an unfamiliar young man standing by the stove, holding a spatula while staring at him. "Uh..."

"Who the hell are you?" the young man asked.

"W-What?" Sora startled a bit since he was staring at the young man's beautiful hair and his intense aqua eyes.

"I ask, who the hell are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sora and I---n-no!" Sora shook his head. "why the hell am I apologizing for!? And who the hell are you? What are you doing in my house!?"

"Your house? I've never seen you before."

"Of course you haven't! I just arrived here yesterday!" Sora said. Then he shook his head again. "Wait! You haven't answered my question! Who the hell are you? How did you get in here!?"

"Damn it. Be quiet both of you, will you?" Sora's father said while scratching his messy brown hairs. He looked at the two young men in the kitchen sleepily before he sighed. "I see you're back."

"Brother's fine," the young man said.

"Glad to know that. I don't want to hire another gardener who could be as stupid as the previous one," Sora's father said. Sora quirked his eyebrow. "Oh. Sora, I would like you to meet Riku. Riku, meet my second son, Sora."

"Bonjour," Riku said. Sora blinked. "Its foreign language for hello, idiot."

"I know what it means!" Sora grunted. He looked at his father. "Who the hell is he, dad? What is he doing in our house?"

"Didn't Roxas tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That we have a new gardener."

"He did but I don't see any..." Sora stopped, thought for a while until his eyes widened. "Oh...don't tell me he is..."

"Yes. He's our new gardener."

--


	2. He Is So Hot

Disclaimer: all characters of Kingdom Hearts are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

Sora could not believe that the (hot) young man was actually his gardener. To make matter worse, the gardener even live with him and slept in one of the room next to his room. He took a few second of glance at his gardener, who was treating his father's flowers outside, before he looked away when the gardener glanced at him. He frowned cutely as he tapped the table. His younger brother, who is sitting next to him, looked at him.

"Have you met the new gardener?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded. "You're not interested on him?"

"Why should I?"

"Cause' you're gay," Roxas said. Sora snorted.

"He's annoying!" Sora said. Roxas waited. "Okay! I admit it! He's hot and gorgeous but that doesn't mean I'll fall in love with him! I have Tidus already!"

"Hah. I bet 100 munny that you'll kiss him before the end of this month," Roxas' friend, the redhead, said.

"Shut up, Axel. And what are you doing here?"

"What? Didn't Roxas tell you? I'm going to bring him to Tarzan's Waterfall today," Axel said. Sora glanced at his brother.

"Just camping for two days," Roxas said.

"Without me?"

"Yep."

"No way! You're going to leave me alone with that annoying gardener!"

"Father stays," Roxas said.

"Yeah, I know that but did you know that father's job is playing game 24 hours and only come out of his room during breakfast, lunch and dinner!?" Sora shouted. Roxas sweat dropped. His brother had been acting crazy ever since he met Riku.

"Dude, chill out. Riku's just a gardener. What are you afraid of? It's not as if he's going to jump on your back," Axel said. Sora pouted. "Come on. Let's go, Rox or Dem'll start nagging." Roxas nodded. He finished his breakfast, wiped his mouth using clean cloth then went upstairs. Sora pouted cutely and still does even after Axel left with Roxas. He then looked at the gardener again. Riku is wiping his sweats and the sight, the light around Riku, made Sora gulped.

'_Damn. He is hot.'_

-

"What do you think? Think Sora will fall for Riku?" Axel asked.

"Pft. Impossible. He's been with Tidus for a long time. No one can change his feeling towards Tidus," Roxas said. Axel laughed.

"Well, you never know. Riku's not bad too. Girls are crazy for him," Axel said.

"Well...maybe. But they didn't start good so it'll be hard," Roxas said, tilting his head a bit.

"Heh. Guess we'll wait..."

-

That evening, Sora was sitting on the chair outside of his house. With hat on his head and sunglasses over his face, he drank his orange juice he made earlier. Riku, who was doing the mowing, noticed the presence of the brunet but pretend did not see him. He continued his job, ignoring the eyes belonged to the brunet. Unbeknown to him, the brunet is checking on him from top to toe through his black glasses.

'_Not bad. He's hot and has better body figure than Tidus. I wonder what-under-his-shirt looks like…'_ Sora thought. As if his question was heard, or probably miracle, Riku felt so hot that he took off his t-shirt, exposing his pale but amazing chest. The glass of orange juice in Sora's hand instantly crashed on the ground as Sora stared at the chest in awe. He swallowed whatever in his throat, thinking about Riku's chest. _'Okay, that is one hot---'_

"Oi."

"H-Huh?"

"What are you staring at?" Riku asked. Sora's face turned red when he realized he had been staring at his gardener's chest for a long time.

"N-Nothing! I wasn't staring at your chest---" he paused before he continued, "or anything!" It was embarrassing for Sora. His face turned red when the corner of Riku's lip curled up. _'Shit. That smirk is so laughing at me!'_

"Huh…never seen someone's chest before, aren't you?" Riku asked, sneered. Sora frowned badly but cute.

"Wrong. I've seen one before and he's better than yours," he said. Riku arched one of his eyebrows.

"Oh really? Who's this person? Boyfriend?" Riku teased, causing Sora's face turned redder than before.

"Y-Yes! My boyfriend!" Sora said then crossing his arms, he raised his nose. "And he has _much_ better body than you!" Instead of making Riku frown, which something Sora was hoping for, Riku smirked and to make things complicated, Sora's face heated up upon seeing the amazing smirk. Plus, the gardener's face is so close to him.

"How do you know that? You haven't even touched mine yet," Riku whispered softly. He watched in amuse as Sora's face turned bloody red and as the brunet held in his breathe for a long time.

"I---y-you---w-why would I want to touch your fucking hot chest, you imbecile low-life gardener? Stay away from me!" Sora shouted before he ran into his house. Riku chuckled, despite Sora has just called him low-life. From where he stood, he could see Sora was peeking from inside the house by the window. He waved his hand, earning a loud curse from the brunet. Laughing heartedly, Riku continued his work, with an intention to tease the brunet later.

-

For the whole day, Sora had to avoid from making a contact with his gardener by locking himself in his room. So, to kill all the boredom he had, he called his lover and was glad when Tidus was free at that time. For the whole day, he talked endlessly with Tidus in phone, oblivious that someone outside was listening to his conversation whenever the person passed his room. That night, Sora goes downstairs when his father called him. To his dismay, Riku joined their dinner.

Sora stayed silent during the whole dinner while his father and his gardener were talking to each other about something Sora could not careless to find out. He tried to finish the spaghetti meatball his father made but apparently, he was having a difficulty in slicing the large meatballs. Riku, who was talking and watching Sora at the same time, noticed this and smiled amusedly.

'_Stupid meatball. Why are you so hard?'_ Sora cursed as he pressed a knife against the surface of the meatball.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Sora's father asked. Sora looked at his father than at his smirking gardener, blushed before he stomped his fork against the meatball.

"Nothing," Sora said before he bites the meatball, which was not successful at all, so he bites the whole of it. He chewed it in difficulty; with one side of his cheeks budged out. His father stared at his son for a while before he continued to talk with Riku.

"Riku, next Monday, I'm going to the company," he said.

"Do you want me to give you a ride, sir?" Riku asked.

"Yes. Yes. Thanks," Sora's father said. Still chewing, Sora furrowed his eyebrows as he listened to his father and gardener conversation.

'_Riku has a car? I didn't know that…'_ he thought. _'Hmm…wait…Roxas told me that the car outside belongs to…'_ his eyes widened in shock and instinctively swallowed the meatball. The meatball, however, stuck in his throat. Sora panicked. He slapped the table as he tried to cough out the meatball.

"Sora, what are you---"

"He's suffocating," Riku said before he quickly walked around the table and hugged the brunet from behind. Sora's face turned red, either from trying to keep breathing or because of the warm body behind him. He wanted to get away from the body, but when he thought about it, his life is in crisis right now and he sure hell didn't want to die young. So he let Riku rescued him from died because of the meatball.

After many attempt, the meatball burst out from his throat and bounced against the wall. He felt as if he had regained new life that he took a deep breath in and exhaled repeatedly. Both older peoples watched him both in worry and amuse. When the brunet calmed down from panic-attack-from-dying, he stood up and coughs, blushing. There are two reasons why he was blushing. One, he had just embarrassed his father in front of their gardener for being stupid by swallowing the whole meatball. Second would be the fact that his gardener had saved his ass from dying because of the meatball and there's no other embarrassing reason than having his ass being saved by his (hot) gardener.

"You almost killed yourself," his father said.

"The meatball was big, dad," Sora said. His father rolled his eyes. "Well that's true! And I think it's still raw."

"Riku's cooking always perfect, Sora," his father said. Sora frowned.

"Well his cooking almost kills me!"

"Sigh. Whatever. Finish the rest of your spaghetti."

"Can I eat macaroni instead?"

"I can cook that," Riku said. Sora stared at him hardly before he shook his head.

"Nu-uh. I don't want to die because of your cooking and have you wrap your arms around me to save my life again," he said. Riku quirked one of his eyebrows. "Ugh. I'm going to sleep," he said before he ran upstairs to his room. after closing his bedroom's door, he flopped onto his bed and let out a very long sigh. He buried his face into his pillow and screamed in frustrated. One did not miss his reddish cheeks when he raised his face to look at the stars outside through his opened window. _'Damn. Like hell I'm going to die because of him…'_ he thought. _'Then again…it wasn't so bad to die in his arms…'_ Instinctively, he smiled dreamily as he remembered about those strong arms wrapping around him.

It was warm. Comforting. Safe.

'_Yeah…not bad at all…'_

--


	3. Morning To He

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

The next day, Sora woke up early. Groggily, he climbed off his bed and went to the only bathroom in the first floor. He swung open the door harshly and greeted by the most amazing sight in the whole world and in his life. The sight was enough to make his sleepy eyes snapped wide opened and his dry lips became watery.

By the sink, just opposite of the door, Riku was brushing his teeth with his golden toothbrush, which Sora didn't care where or how he got it, wearing only towel around his waist. Sora gulped whatever in his throat as he stared at Riku's extraordinary amazing chest. He didn't realize that Riku _now_ was looking at him in surprise for the brunet had just barged into the bathroom without knocking it. And he thought he had locked the door. Maybe he should repair the stupid doorknob.

"Morning," Riku could only say that. He was still surprised to find his master's son has just opened the door without knocking. Luckily, he wasn't naked. The brunet did not say anything but still staring at him. Riku sighed. "Hello?" he waved his hand before the brunet, startling him in the process. "Awake?"

"W-Wha?" Sora gulped then shook his head. "I mean what the hell! Why didn't you lock the door, damn it!?"

"I did. But apparently you were so eager to see my naked body that you opened the door in one kick," Riku said.

Sora gaped, before he turned reddish and cursed under his breathe. "Like hell I want to see your naked body!" he shouted before he gripped the doorknob and closed the door harshly. Riku chuckled softly as he listened to Sora's curse outside. He did not miss Sora saying something that amused him very much.

Like, _"Damn he's so hot."_

-

_He is cute,_ was the first thing Riku thought when he first met Sora. As the brunet stood under the archway between the kitchen and the living room two days ago, he couldn't take his eyes off Sora, especially his cute chubby face and those clear blue eyes. The brunet caught his attention. Then he learned to know the brunet's attitude. The brunet was loud, kinda annoying, quickly blushing all the time and has a very anti-gardener attitude, but those made him cuter, making Riku more interested on the brunet.

Today, Riku has to listen to the horror of Sora's pouting. Apparently, his master has ordered him to accompany Sora to buy new PS2 consoles for his work. The brunet refused at first, but Riku's master was an expert in threatening someone. He was known as Scariest but Respectable person in the world. Since Sora is his son, he knew very well how to make Sora obey him. So, here he is, standing next to grumbling brunet in front of the counter in game's shop.

"Why can't he just order these stupid consoles from his company? Surely they can just send them by his super-fast-jet instantly!"

"You know, for someone who had lost his virginity, you sure talk a lot," Riku said. Sora shot him a cute glare.

"Shut up, low-life! _You_ don't talk. _You_ only listen to _me_, that's _your_ job virginity has nothing to do with talking!" he said. Riku sighed. He doesn't really has the mood to argue with his loud-mouthed and bad-mood master. After the brunet paid the consoles, he left the shop, followed by his gardener. Instead of going straight to home, he decided to buy something, like a bag of pencil. Riku arched one of his eyebrows, finding it quite amusing when the brunet wanted to buy pencils.

"Why are you buying pencils?" he somehow asked. Sora looked at Riku, frowned, before he continued buying other things. Riku sighed. He decided to keep his mouth quiet and followed wherever the brunet goes.

"I'm going to eat," Sora said after they finished their shopping and stopped in front of a very expensive-looking restaurant. "And I don't need a low-life company," he said as he shot a glare at expressionless Riku before he entered the restaurant. Riku watched from outside as Sora took a seat at the center table and ordered his food. For a split of second, he saw Sora looking at him. Knowing that Sora noticed his presence, this made Riku smirked.

'_Well, I'll take a walk…'_

-

Sora was struggling, whether he should leave the restaurant and dragged Riku away or stayed still on his spot. He didn't notice that he was glaring at some girls who apparently had noticed Riku's presence and surrounded him, flirting and seducing him. He also didn't notice he was stomping his fork against the steak he had ordered, causing quite loud clanging sound – as he glared at those girls. What frustrated him more was the fact that Riku was having a really _great_ time with those girls. He did not miss Riku's amazing laughing face at all.

'_What the hell is he doing with those girls? Can't he see I'm here, having lunch alone, supposedly to be protected by him!?'_ he though then frowned. _'Wait, he's not my bodyguard but still!'_ he munched his steak angrily, attracting attention from customers nearby. _'Damn it!'_ Riku laughed. _'He never laughs like that around me!'_ Sora is not jealous, he told himself that many times. Riku is just his gardener. No, not just a gardener, but a very hot gardener. Sora never had a gardener before, much less a very hot gardener. Plus he didn't know much about Riku. For him, Riku is mystery. But maybe that's because he just met Riku two days ago. No one can know much about the others in just two days.

"Sir…" he looked at the waiter. "You're disturbing the others." He frowned then looked at the other customers, who were glaring and frowning at him. He cursed then wiped his lips gracefully before he stood up and paid his food at the counter. He left the restaurant and approached his gardener, who was oblivious to his presence. Riku only noticed him when he stood just a meter away. The sight of frowning brunet was not a pleasant one.

"Done?" Riku asked. He blinked when Sora didn't answer the question, instead the brunet made a humph sound and walked away. _'What's with him?'_

"Who is that?"

"My master's son."

"I thought your master's son is Roxas."

"He is. This one is his older brother. He just came two days ago," Riku said then looked at Sora. The brunet is standing outside of the shopping complex, seemingly waiting.

"He looks cute…but grumpy."

"Looks like he's waiting for you, Riku."

"Yeah. I should go, ladies. Talk to you soon," Riku said and kissed them on cheeks before he walked over to Sora's side.

"Done?" Sora asked in annoys tone.

"Yep." Sora humped then started walking. Riku followed him behind. His eyes never left Sora's back, at the same time, watching the way Sora swayed his butt. Was that purpose or not, Riku didn't want to know.

"Who are those girls?" Sora voiced what's in his heart unconsciously. Riku looked at his master in a bit of surprise before he smiled.

"My friends."

"You have a friend?"

"I'm still studying, you know. Being gardener is my part-time job," Riku replied.

"Strange…why do you need a job? Do you need Munny?"

"Yep."

"What for?"

"…secret," Riku said. Sora turned around instantly and frowned at his gardener.

"Whatever," he said before he turned around and continued to walk. Riku followed suit. None said anything for a long time. "Which one is your girlfriend?" Riku looked at Sora's back, surprised. If he knew better, the brunet seemed to be interested on his life and the question the brunet asked made him smirk in amuse.

"I don't have one," he said. Sora stiffened then looked at Riku over his shoulder. His face turned red when he saw Riku's smirk.

"How come?"

"…Guess I haven't found the right one yet," Riku said. Hearing those words, Sora could not help but to feel one thing.

_Satisf__action._

-

The brunet was in good mood, Riku noticed that. Seeing Sora smiling during lunch, talking animatedly with his so-called blitzball boyfriend and laughing cutely while watching television, made Riku somehow happy. It also made him wonder what made the brunet's so happy today. He noticed this happy atmosphere since they got home a few hours ago. He wondered if it was because the brunet had found out that, he is still single.

'_Nah.'_ Riku shook his head and smiled. _'Why would he be happy if I'm single anyway?'_ At this, Riku chuckled to himself. Sora, who heard the chuckle, looked at him. Upon seeing chuckling and amused Riku, Sora felt his stomach fluttered with wild butterfly. He quickly looked away when Riku glanced at him.

'_Okay, stop acting like a high school girl, Sora! Riku's your gardener so…so…so what?'_ Sora frowned. He wasn't sure why he thought that but he knew it was because of Riku. He glanced at Riku again. The gardener was reading a magazine called 'Greenery'. Just looking at the name and the cover of the magazine, Sora doesn't need to know it was a magazine about gardening. Now, at that moment, Sora finally thought a question that he should had asked Riku. "Riku."

Riku looked at him. There was no turning back now. He had called his gardener by his name. Seriously, he swore he sound like a girl when he called Riku just now. "Yeah?"

"Why do you take a job as gardener?" Sora asked. Riku raised his eyebrow. "Curious."

"Cos' I want to," Riku said before he looked at the magazine he was reading. "And it's the only job available when I was looking for one last time."

"Oh…" Sora nodded in understanding. He looked at Riku again. This time, he eyed the whole body instead of the face. _'With body like that, it was a pity to work for gardening. He should try modeling.'_ Without him knowing it, he voiced his thought. "You should do modeling," he said and was too late to take it back. Riku looked at his master's son in surprise.

"Pardon…me?"

"You should become a model," Sora said, acting brave and proud.

"And why is that?" Riku asked. Sora gulped.

"W-Well, first you got a great body so I'm sure there are many agents out there who are looking for new talent," he said and continued in soft tone. "And it's such a pity you become gardener with great body like that…" Riku couldn't believe of what he heard from his master's son just now. Not only the brunet suggested a new possibly a good job, but also complimenting his body. It's a good idea actually, thought Riku, getting new better job than gardening. But the thought of leaving the brunet didn't reach his heart.

"Nah," Riku said. Sora blinked. "I'd rather become gardener than model. Model means publicity and I hate publicity."

"You're quite famous around girls," Sora said.

"Those girls are my friends," Riku said. Sora pressed his top and bottom lips together. He knew those girls are Riku's friends but that doesn't mean other girls in the world wouldn't attach to Riku. Even for a guy like Sora thought that Riku was hot, much less what the girls thought. Somehow, the thought made Sora felt uneasy. "What do you want to eat?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking if you want to eat anything. I'm going to cook," Riku said.

"Uh…just rice and fried bacon," Sora said.

"Huh. Okay." Riku shrugged. He put down the magazine and stood to stretch the tense in his body. Sora gulped whatever in his throat as he stared at Riku's exposed navel. He quickly looked away after Riku stretched and watched from the corner of his eyes as Riku went to the kitchen. He let out a heavy and long sigh.

'_I seriously need to stop staring at him. He's driving me wild!'_

--


	4. He'll Understands

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

Roxas wasn't sure what happened to his brother within these two days while he was away with Axel at the camp, but he knew something did happen, especially as he stared at blushing and panting Sora before him. Behind the brunet is the quiet gardener his father had hired. Now, he wondered what made his brother like this. He had an assumption but he knew it was too early for that assumption to occur.

"Where's Axel?"

"Home," Roxas replied. Sora cursed. He looked behind over his shoulder, blushed redder than before, and cursed again before he dashed out of the house, in pajama. Roxas' curiosity increased. He looked at Riku, the only who knew what happened. Riku was rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly. A rare sight, Roxas thought. "What happened?" Roxas asked after he put down his bag on the floor. Riku leaned against the wall by the stair and crossed his arms.

"He's misunderstood," he said. Roxas raised his eyebrow. "He thought we were making love last night."

"Care to explain?"

"Sigh. He was drunk," Riku said. Roxas frowned. "He took your father's beer from refrigerator, thought it was a coke, and drank it." Roxas sighed, feeling ashamed he had an idiot for a brother, though he didn't blame his brother because his father usually marked his beer as coke tin. Roxas wondered why his father did that sometimes but never got the answer. "I carried him to his room and stayed there until next morning."

"Let me guess. You're probably walked out of the bathroom, half-naked, when he woke up," Roxas said. Riku smirked. "And he was half-naked too."

"His clothe was wet," Riku said. Roxas sighed.

"That stupid Sora," he muttered. Then he looked at Riku. "What are you going to do?" Riku shrugged.

"I think I'm going to cook breakfast before master wake up," he said.

"Good idea. I'm hungry too," Roxas said then took a sit on the chair. He looked at Riku and watched at the young man cook breakfast for his family. He eyed Riku from top to toe and suddenly didn't blame his brother for thinking what he was thinking. Riku has a great and hot body and when he was wearing only singlet and patched old jean, it made him only hotter. Even his impression of Riku when they first met was; Riku is hot. He could still remember, the first time he met Riku, he thought the young man was someone from his father's company. After finding out Riku was his gardener, he was surprised and didn't believe it at first. How could someone like Riku wanted to become a gardener? He should be a model in commercial, where he could get ten more than the salary his father had given to him. He was more surprised when one day, he saw Riku came driving some expensive car. It made Roxas wonder how did Riku get so many Munny to buy such expensive car. Roxas concluded: Riku's probably a rich kid from rich family. Then again, if he was, why was he looking for part-time job and accepted as job as gardener? _'Maybe it's his hobby to garden.'_

"Roxas." He looked at Riku to find the young man had served the breakfast. "Can I ask you of something?"

"What is it?" Roxas asked as he took some ham from large plate onto his plate.

"What is Sora's hobby?" Out of many questions, Roxas wondered what Riku was going to ask him, that question wasn't one of them at all. Roxas stared at his gardener in both surprise and amuse.

"Why do you ask?" Roxas voiced his curiosity.

"I saw him buying some pencils last time. Just wondering what he used those pencils for," Riku replied.

"…Sora likes to draw," Roxas said. Riku smiled amusedly.

"Really? Never thought someone as loud as him likes to draw," he said. Roxas sighed.

"Well, he's annoying, loud and annoying again, but he's kind and soft too, you know," Roxas said. Riku nodded.

"Does he always shout at someone who's lower status than him?" Riku asked. Roxas stared.

"No. He's usually a very polite boy," Roxas said. "Well, he _used_ to be a very polite boy. But ever since father found out that he lose his virginity to Tidus, he started to rebel."

"I see…" Riku bit his bottom lip then looking elsewhere, he asked, "So, what was Tidus like? Is he a great person?" Roxas stared at his gardener hardly.

"Why are you asking so many questions? Don't tell me you're interested on him," Roxas said.

"First, I only ask two questions. Two are not many, Roxas. Second, yes, I'm interested on your older brother," Riku said. Roxas gaped.

"Okay. That's so straightforward, Riku. Can't you at least be so secretive, damn it," Roxas said as he rubbed his temples. Riku grinned widely. "Anyway, I'm sorry to tell you Riku but Sora hates you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. He told me so," Roxas said. Riku smirked, which Roxas didn't like at all.

"Then that makes this more interesting," Riku said. Roxas didn't even want to know what Riku meant by that. He decided to lay back and watch everything. It's best if he didn't get into his brother's love life.

-

Axel stared at the brunet, who was gobbling down almost all of his breakfast, and here he was thinking he wanted to enjoy a moment of quiet after he spent a long time with Roxas for two days. At first, the brunet was crying then begged him to let him in, and being his friend for a long time, Axel had no heart to push the brunet away. He sighed in relief when the brunet finished eating and waited for him to say anything.

After almost three minutes, which seemed like a long time, Sora opened his mouth. "Axel."

"Yeah?"

"I hate Riku," Sora said. Axel raised his left eyebrow. "I really, really hate him. He's so cool and handsome and hot and every time I look at him, I felt arouse and wanted to have sex with him. I don't know why but damn it it's so annoying! Why does he have to be so hot and handsome!?"

"That's just the way he is. Riku's an irresistible person. Everyone loves him," Axel said.

"I know that. I've seen him surrounded by those girls. They were swooning all over him," Sora said. "Geh. It's annoying sight."

"So…is that why you're here? Just wanted to tell me that you hate Riku?" Axel asked.

"No. I just want to stay away from him," Sora said.

"What happened?" Sora's face turned red.

"…I don't remember what happened last night but when I woke up this morning, I was naked and I saw him walked out of the bathroom, half-naked," Sora said then gulped. "So I thought maybe last night we…"

"Made love?" Axel guessed. Sora nodded quickly. "But that doesn't mean you two did."

"I know that! I know we didn't! I know Riku wouldn't take advantages of me! He's not that kind of guy, I know him. But my head---it's messing with me!" Sora wailed in depresses before he sighed. "Now, I can't help but to feel guilty."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong towards Riku," Axel said. "Aside from calling him low-life."

"Not towards Riku, towards Tidus. I can't stop thinking about Riku. I even dream about him when I should be dreaming about Tidus!" Sora stated. Axel tapped his lips as he stared at his friend. "I don't know, Axel. I just met him but I already think about him. What should I do?" Sora asked, looking at Axel in expectancy.

"Sigh. Well, why don't you call Tidus and talk about it," Axel said. Sora frowned.

"You mean tell him everything?"

"Yeah."

"He'll kill Riku," Sora hissed. "You know how very bad temper Tidus is!"

"That's the only way. Once you have a talk with Tidus, maybe you'll stop thinking about Riku," Axel said. "I mean, you're probably missing Tidus that your mind was messing with your head and tell you to hunt Riku instead, as Tidus' replacement." Sora bit his bottom lip, thinking through what Axel said. It could be true that he was just missing Tidus very much that every time he looked at Riku, he started to want the young man to replace Tidus, who was far out of his reach at the time. Maybe Axel was right. Maybe he should talk to Tidus.

-

Tidus was having a shower when he heard his cell phone was ringing. He quickly turned off the tap, walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his cell phone. "Hello, Tidus' speaking."

"_Tidus."_ A lovely voice came from the other side of the line. A voice belonged to his lover.

"Sora! Hey love, nice of you calling me," Tidus said as he wrapped his towel around his waist. "So, how are you, sweet blueberry?" Tidus asked, grinning wide. Sora chuckled softly. He loved it when Tidus called him that. The reason Tidus called him was because of his blue eyes, that reminded him of blueberry.

"_I'm good, fine, Tidus. What about you?"_

"Pretty good! Oh, we won again today and we're going to final!" Tidus exclaimed happily.

"_That's great! When's __the final?"_ Sora asked.

"Next four weeks, then I'll be able to go home," Tidus replied.

"_Oh, haha, that's great,"_ Sora said, feeling heavyhearted. Tidus noticed there was no excitement in Sora's tone, unlike before where he will be squealing or laughing happily.

"Sora, are you all right?"

"_Y-Yeah, I'm fine! Why do you ask?"_

"You sound…afraid," Tidus said. Sora gulped. There was a long silent from the other side of the line that Tidus was getting worried about his lover. "Sora?"

"_Tidus, I want to talk to you,"_ Sora said.

"Okay. What is it?"

"_Tidus, my dad…he hired a gardener,"_ Sora started. Tidus arched his eyebrow.

'_So?'_ he thought but didn't say anything.

"_And he's __**Hot**__,"_ Sora said with weird tone. Tidus raised another of his eyebrow.

"Sora…" he tried not to think negative.

"_I'm sorry, Tidus,"_ Sora said and sighed.

"Oh." Tidus shook his head. "Wait, so he's hot and what's the problem with that?" he asked. Sora sweat dropped.

"_Tidus, he's hot. I'm gay. I think I'm falling for him," _Sora said. Tidus bit his bottom lip. _"At least that's what I thought but Axel said I was probably missing you."_

"Are you?" Tidus asked.

"…_Yeah, I'm missing you, even now," _Sora said then smiled. _"I missed seeing you, Tidus. I want you to be by my side."_

"Sora…" Tidus couldn't help but to smile hearing such sincere statement from sincere lover. "I missed you too. Everyday, I kept thinking about you. Every night, I dream about you. Every time, I felt like you're by my side. Every second, I wanted you more than ever. Damn Sora, I want you…"

"_Tidus, I want you too," _Sora said softly, blushing reddish. Tidus chuckled.

"Gosh, I can't wait to see you…" he said softly as he closed his eyes and dream about his lover. He dreams about Sora's cute and sweet smile, beautiful laugh and pretty eyes. He missed staring at those eyes. He missed kissing Sora's lips and he missed touching the brunet's body. This made him turned on and silently, he cursed at himself for being horny. "Sora…I really missed you…I want you…"

"Oh Tidus…I want you too, I said," Sora said, smiling weakly. Tidus smiled.

"So, you're thinking about him right now?" he asked.

"_Huh?"_

"Your damn hot gardener," Tidus said.

"_Oh! Oh…no, not at all, not until you mention him,"_ Sora said. Tidus smiled.

"That's great. Guess that means you still love me!" he said, felt glad when he heard Sora's lovable and beautiful laugh.

"_Oh Tidus, I love you," _Sora said softly. Tidus smirked.

"I know, Sora. I love you too."

-


End file.
